


Hellmouth

by TheLadyMuse



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: NOUN:The mouth or entrance of hellMetafic, concept: When Richelieu dies, he does, in fact, go to hell. However, the specific version of hell he goes to is a Paris, a France, where he is unneeded.





	Hellmouth

 

CONCEPT

When Richelieu dies, he does, in fact, go to hell. However, the specific version of hell he goes to is a Paris, a France, where he is unneeded.

-Athos is still Lieutenant of the Musketeers, with his brother Thomas standing as the steward of de la Fere

-Anne de Breuil de la Fere/Milady de Winter is Louis' Spymaster. Often assumed to be a man as her work name is 'Spymaster de Winter'

-Between them, Athos and Anne have several children, having been married roughly twenty years in this AU

       +the eldest two at nineteen are twins, Amandine and Amelie

       +Raoul, heir to de la Fere and eldest son is seventeen

       +Alina, the middle daughter is sixteen

       +Reynard, twelve

       +Asha, ten

-Porthos is recently married to Amelie, and Aramis to Amandine, as thanks for saving Athos' life on separate occasions and because the girls were raised knowing their options were limited, and deciding they would rather Musketeers who knew what their mother does and what they wish to than oblivious/stupid husbands of an age with them, they also care very deeply and genuinely for their husbands

-A few weeks before Richelieu arrived, d'Artagnan was arranged to marry Alina in a love match

-Louis and Anne are very happy together, running the country with a joined competence Richelieu cannot believe

     +The Dauphin, Philippe, is named for his Uncle, the Prince of Paris, born in this world as Louis' younger, most loyal sibling

     +Anne and Louis have two other children: six year old Alaina and two year old Jean-Olivier, named for the impressive service of both Treville and Athos

-Treville himself is still stunned to have been press-ganged (kind of) into marrying Louis' cousin, Princess Louise, supposedly to bind Treville's heirs to France, more so because Louis and Philippe had agreed that the man was the best option for their sweet cousin

-The Louvre functions as a compound not only for the Royal family but also for Musketeers and their families

**I'll probably write snippets from this 'verse and put them on the blog, hopefully in order... But requests on what you'd prefer to see would be great. I'm thinking I might write how Treville married a Princess, but... what do you want to see?**

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets can be found here: https://calliopevale.blogspot.com/2019/04/hell-mouth.html


End file.
